mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Sektor/Gallery
Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3/MK Trilogy MK3-12 Sektor-PR1.png|Official MK3 Promo Art by Patrick Rolo SektorMK3artsketch.gif|Early Art Concept for MK3 Sektor MK3-09 Sektor.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias SEKTOR.gif|''MK3'' Stance Sektorversus.png|Sektor's MK3 Versus SektorMK3bio.gif|''MK3'' Bio SektorMK3ending1.gif|Sektor terminates Sub-Zero in his MK3 ending SektorMK3ending2.gif|Sektor fights his way into Shao Kahn's fortress and initiates his self destruct sequence in his MK3 ending Sektor_1.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Sektor_2.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Sektor_3.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) SvsS.JPG|Official Artwork by Patrick Rolo (Sektor vs. Sheeva) sektorselectscreen.gif|Sektor Select Screen Mortal Kombat Gold Sektorrender.gif MKG_versus_Sektor.gif|Sektor's Versus in MK Gold SektorMKGoldbio.jpg|''MK Gold'' Bio Image53Sektor.jpg Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Sekktormkte.gif|Sektor's Render Sektortournamenteditionending1.png Sektortournamenteditionending2.png Sektortournementeditionending3.png Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained SektorMKD.jpg|Sektor in Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest mode Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Cutout-1- (5).png|Sektor's Render Sektor close.jpg Sektor versus.png|Sektor's Armageddon Versus Sektor's_Rocket.png|Sektor's Rocket SektorRocketRelic.jpg|Sektor's Rocket, as it appears in Konquest Mode MKA_Sektor_Koncept.jpg|Sektor's Concept Art sektor_earlyconcept1.jpg|Sektor's Early Concept Art sektor_earlyconcept2.jpg|Sektor's Early Concept Art Alt_sektor.jpg|Sektor's alternate costume in Armageddon SektorKard.jpg|Sektor's Bio Kard Image18.jpg|Sektor's Costume Image19Sektor.jpg|Sektor's Alternate Costume Tekunin Warship MKA.png WE_SIRAX_NAAAAAAAA.jpg Mortal Kombat (2011) Sektor_render2.png|Sektor's Render from MK 2011 Sektoriconmk9.png|Sektor's Select Screen Photo Headsektor1.png|Sektor's Health Bar Cutout Sektorladder1.png Ladder2_Sektor_(MK9).png|Sektor's Arcade Ladder Versus MK 2011 SektorMK9VS.jpg|Sektor's Versus in MK 2011 screenshot041.jpg|Sektor as he makes his entrance in MK 2011 screenshot011.jpg flames!!!.jpg|"I will Show no mercy!" Locked&Loaded.jpg|Sektor as he fires a missile towards Sub-Zero. MileenavsCagevsSektor.jpg Sektor missile.jpg|Sektor attacking Mileena with his missiles. 11sektorSubZero.jpg|Sektor's Chest Missile. Sai AttackSEKSEK.jpg Sektormk9retro.png|Klassic Sektor Render KlassikSektor.png|Klassic Sektor as he makes his intro. Klassic sektor.jpg|Klassic Sektor KlassicCyraxSektor.jpg File:Human_sektor_concept.jpg|Sektor's Alternate Costume Head2sektor2.png|Human Sektor's Health Head Cutout Sektorhumanmk9.png Cyrax Goes For The Point!.jpg Cyrax offers the Lin Kuei's loyalty.JPG Sektor Taunts Smoke.png Sektor Hit By Tomahawk.png ARROWshotSKA.jpg SekkicksLao.jpg Teleportation Sektor.jpg|Sektor's Rocketpunch 3241343124.jpg Cyrax_VS_Sektor_MK9.jpg Baby sector about to fly.png|Sektor's Babality Baby sector 0000.png Baby sector 76376.png Char damage sektor a color.jpg Char_damage_sektor_b_color.PNG BarakaGettingPWNEDbySek.jpg|Sektor as he performs his X-Ray on Baraka KlassicSektor Perfom's X-Ray.jpg SektorRoboSekFatality.jpg|Sektor's Robo Sek Fatality Sektor's father.png|Sektor's MK 2011 ending in which he kills his father and becomes new grandmaster of the Lin Kuei Sektor's insurrection.png Dragon Medallion in Sektor's hand.png The Lin Kuei's new Grandmaster.png 10 - Human Sektor.png|Human Sektor MK 2011 Image24Sektor.jpg Image23Sektor.jpg|Sektor Alternate Costume Image22Sektor.jpg|Sektor MK3 Costume MK9 Artbook - Sektor 1.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Sektor 1 MK9 Artbook - Sektor 2.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Sektor 2 MK9 - New Lin Kuei.JPG|''MK 2011'' - New Lin Kuei MK9 - Sub-Zero, Cyrax and Sektor.JPG|''MK 2011'' - Sub-Zero, Cyrax and Sektor MK9 - Noob and Mileena Vs Kabal.JPG|''MK 2011'' - Noob and Mileena Vs Kabal Mortal Kombat X Comic Series Screenshot 2015-08-30-10-56-34.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-30-10-57-03.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-30-10-57-14.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-30-10-57-22.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-30-10-57-39.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-30-10-57-51.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-30-10-58-00.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-30-10-58-09.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-30-10-58-17.jpg Screenshot 2015-09-06-14-43-58.jpg Screenshot_2015-09-06-14-44-01.jpg Screenshot_2015-09-06-14-44-04.jpg Screenshot 2015-09-06-14-44-07.jpg Screenshot_2015-09-06-14-44-13.jpg Mortal Kombat X Skt.jpg|Sektor's body parts. sokjnvs.png|Sektor's Kombat Kard background. The Triborg.jpg|Triborg in his Cyrax, Sektor, and Smoke forms. Tri-borgSektor.png|Triborg taking the form of Sektor. Mortal kombat x ios triborg render 7 by wyruzzah-dagyy4y.png|Triborg's Sektor (LK-9T9) variation. Mortal Kombat 11 MK11-Shao-Kahn-Wallpaper-2-Mortal-Kombat-1.jpeg MK11-Shao-Kahn-Sektor-Wallpaper-2-Mortal-Kombat.jpeg 18_launch02.jpg|Sub-Zero and Sektor clashing in the Cyber Lin Kuei complex. 47624279642_78e04f91cb_b.jpg sha256_ceb7e6bbb638be77e5fb6c41dc67cc87268ead530e87cea4e0f42b2169c39f79.png MK11 Sektor in Kronika's Design.jpeg|Sektor in Kronika's Design, remembers Johnny Cage. 297275183154211.png maxresdefault.png Sektor_Render.png sektormk11.PNG|Dead Sektor in the Krypt KollectorItem_LK9T9Skull0.png SektorAssist0.png Live Action Sektor~suit.jpg Sektor02.gif Human Sektor.JPG|Human Sektor in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Sektor crop.png Ep9Cyrax&Sektor.png|Sektor and Cyrax in MK: Legacy Toys Jazwares-Mortal-Kombat-4in-Sektor.jpg S2_12inch.jpg Cartoons Human_Sektor2.jpg Sektor_mkdotr.jpg Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries